


Те, кто идут

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби-апокалипсис.<br/>Написано на первый тур кинк-феста "Бестиарий".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прим-Вэлли, Южная Калифорния

Отец служил. Сам он об этом времени почти ничего не рассказывал, но армейский однокашник Бобби, который после смерти стайлзовой матери навещал Стилински каждое лето, пока не осел где-то на другом конце света, так вот Бобби брал маленького Стайлза с собой в лес пострелять по пивным банкам и, расчувствовавшись, вспоминал минувшие деньки. Самое трудное на войне, говорил Бобби, это не сам бой, не подготовка и даже не секунды ожидания перед тем, как ринуться в атаку. Это то, что после. Доползти до лагеря самому. Доволочь товарища. Промыть раны, перевязать. Как бы ни устал, не падать спать, сперва стащить заскорузлую от пота и грязи одежду. Что-нибудь поесть. Бытовые мелочи посреди великих дел и ужасных драм спасают одних и добивают других. Стайлз пока не решил, к кому он относится.

…будильник звонит уже после заката, Стайлз оставил себе пару часов продрать глаза, осмотреться, перебрать хозяйские вещи — может, что-нибудь пригодится в пути — и приготовить нехитрый ужин из скромных припасов.

Прошлой ночью они так и не добрались до Вегаса, опять подвело топливо, мотоцикл пришлось бросить. На рассвете набрели на гольф-клуб, его огромная зеленая территория раскинулась слева от шоссе, Стайлз сначала собрался устроиться прямо в небольшом казино рядом со входом, но там все было разорено, так что пришлось шагать дальше, пока он не нашел небольшой гостевой дом. Зомби видно не было, в казино Стайлз заметил пару трупов, один повис на одноруком бандите, второй лежал головой в фонтан, но это были самые настоящие мертвые трупы, они мирно разлагались, не пытаясь встать и вырвать твою печень.

— Рулетку я, так и быть, крутану в Вегасе, но тут мы можем сыграть в гольф, — говорит Стайлз закрытой двери в ванную комнату.

Изнутри Дерек отвечает голодным ревом и бросается на дверь.

— Эй! — кричит Стайлз. — Поосторожнее там! Нам некогда ждать, пока ты срастишь кости!

Он смотрит на часы. Прямо за окном растут деревья, и неба почти не видно, но луна вот-вот должна взойти.

Стайлз опускается на пол, прислоняется спиной к двери и ждет.

Дерек за стенкой хрипит и издает какие-то булькающие звуки, странная пародия на человеческую речь, но связки у зараженных повреждены, и ничего лучше не выходит. Постепенно все затихает, Стайлз осторожно поднимается и отодвигает задвижку, оставляя еле заметную щелочку между дверью и косяком. Он слушает.

Дерек в ванной делает первый вдох, и Стайлз распахивает дверь.

Наверное, это лучшие у Стайлза минуты за день — минуты на восходе луны, когда оборотень в Дереке побеждает заразу, когда человек в Дереке загоняет оборотня глубоко внутрь. Выпрямляется вытянутая вперед шея (будто мертвец вечно тянется-тянется, оскалив зубы, к твоему горлу), выправляется поврежденная кожа (под солнцем расплываются по телу синюшные пятна), возвращают свой цвет глаза (мутнеющая с уходом луны роговица, белки в желто-бурых пятнах)… Глаза — это самое главное. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что за день забывает, как они выглядят, как выглядит Дерек, когда его глаза живые. Когда его глаза человеческие.

— Стайлз, — выдыхает Дерек.

— Привет, — шепчет Стайлз.

Эти минуты проходят очень быстро. Повязка с лица соскочила сама, и Стайлз только-только успевает развязать Дереку руки и отстегнуть от ошейника цепь,  как ногти уже вырастают в когти, раздаются скулы, покрываясь жестким волосом, заостряются уши, задирается верхняя губа, показывая опасные острые клыки… Глаза вспыхивают алым. Дерек рычит и рвется вперед, Стайлз застывает на месте, он уже знает, главное, переждать, сейчас Дерек опомнится, немного придет в себя.

Так и происходит.

…после еды они разворачивают на столе карту и еще раз сверяют направление. Масштаб мелкий, так что Прим-Вэлли тут не обозначен, но по всему выходит, что до Вегаса миль пятьдесят.

— За ночь не дойдем, — говорит Стайлз.

— Может, найдем что-нибудь. Еще мотоцикл. Или машину.

— Или остановимся в мотеле по дороге. Куда нам спешить?

Дерек хмурится. Конечно, лицо оборотня всегда выглядит не очень жизнерадостно, но за эти дни Стайлз научился лучше различать все выражения.

— Нет, — говорит Стайлз, — даже не начинай. Мы уже говорили об этом. Никто никого не бросает, и если мой дядюшка Берт сумел протянуть этот сентябрь, окопавшись у себя на ферме, значит, его уже ничем не возьмешь. Так что все равно, когда мы туда дойдем.

Дерек отходит к окну. Поколебавшись, Стайлз встает рядом и неловко гладит его по спине. Дерек слегка расслабляется под его прикосновениями и, осмелев, Стайлз придвигается ближе, забирается на подоконник, бросает взгляд за стекло — не стоят ли под окнами мертвецы — и обхватывает Дерека за шею, притягивая к себе.

— Нет, — Стайлз усиливает хватку, когда чувствует, что Дерек отстраняется. Опять, уже которую ночь после… — Нет, — повторяет Стайлз.

— Я сегодня жевал чьи-то мозги, — говорит Дерек.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты сам мне сказал. За ужином.

Стайлз упрямо мотает головой и легонько целует Дерека в сжатые губы.

— Не важно.

— Я… не в себе, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз смотрит в алые глаза, проводит рукой по изменившемуся лицу.

— Не важно.

Он соскальзывает на пол, утягивая Дерека за собой, проклятая застежка не поддается и, кажется, он только что сломал молнию, но это тоже не важно.

— Стайлз, — Дерек все еще пытается что-то ему втолковать. — Я плохо себя контролирую, я могу тебе навредить.

Стайлз смеется так долго, что начинает задыхаться, Дерек терпеливо ждет, не пытаясь, впрочем, встать.

— Видел бы ты себя днем, — отсмеявшись, объясняет Стайлз. Дерек каменеет, но Стайлз уже стаскивает с него футболку. — Не слушай меня, — шепчет Стайлз. — И не бойся за меня. — Он показывает Дереку зажатый в кулаке нож. — Если что, я успею.

…зомби выворачивает из-за угла, когда они уже зашли на клубную стоянку. На нем полуистлевший пиджак и чудом сохранившаяся бабочка, карманы набиты фишками, и пока Стайлз лихорадочно дергает заевший затвор, Дерек уже сносит мертвецу полчерепа подвернувшейся клюшкой для гольфа.

— Черт, это было близко!

…но еще ближе — мертвяк, бросившийся на него с заднего сиденья доджа.

…они уже оставили стоянку, там не нашлось ничего годного, прошагали с полчаса по начавшим зарастать полям, а Стайлз все никак не может успокоиться и перестать трогать шею. Ему кажется, что зомби все-таки достал, поцарапал, укусил. Заразил.

На поле стоит брошенный гольф-кар. Они переглядываются и подходят ближе.

— Спорим, нет заряда?

Дерек не спорит, просто залезает внутрь и заводит двигатель.

Стайлз запрыгивает внутрь и отпихивает его с водительского сиденья.

— Чур, поведу я!

Крохотный автомобильчик ползет по полю, и, захваченный процессом, Стайлз некоторое время сосредоточенно рулит, но потом снова поднимает руку к горлу и останавливается около очередной лунки, глядя на застывший на краю маленький белый шар.

— Там ничего нет, — в сотый раз говорит ему Дерек. — Мы успели.

— Если мы не успеем… Если меня все-таки зацепят… Я не говорил раньше, но, пожалуйста, не пытайся, — просит Стайлз, — не пытайся меня спасти, я не знаю, укусить поверх или, там, законсервировать где-то, пока не изобретут вакцину, пожалуйста. Я хочу сдохнуть в своем уме. Пожалуйста, Дерек, я знаю, ты сможешь.

Дерек смотрит на темное поле, на подтаявшую с правого бока луна над ним, потом поворачивается к Стайлзу, кивает.

—…и прости меня, — продолжает Стайлз.

— За что?

— За то, что не смог сделать того же для тебя.

Дерек хочет что-то сказать, но Стайлз поднимает руку, обрывая его на полуслове.

—Все-все, хватит драмы на сегодня.

Он резко сворачивает с поля и выруливает на дорожку к воротам.

— Мы едем в Вегас, детка, никакого нытья!


	2. Бикон-Хиллс, Северная Калифорния

Своего первого зомби Стайлз прикончил мячиком для лакросса. Конечно, челюсть у мистера О’Нила уже и так разболталась, а ниже просвечивала разодранная трахея, и голова держалась на честном слове, но все равно, если бы тренер видел этот удар, Стайлз уже сегодня играл бы на первой линии. Тренера, правда, сожрали одним из первых, а игровое поле через неделю после первого зараженного так завалило трупами, что над ним было черным-черно от воронья.

На третью неделю стало ясно, что из города надо двигать.

Стайлз проехал опасный перекресток, где всю дорогу перегородили брошенные машины, и ржавело под дождем железо, и приходилось пробираться наощупь, чтобы не пропороть шины, свернул в проулок и сделал ход:

— Пончики.

Айзек секунду подумал и кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Точно. Те магазинные, что дожили до сегодня, невыразимая дрянь.

— Твоя очередь.

Они как раз проезжали мимо поля, Стайлз задраил окна и отключил забор воздуха снаружи, Айзек посмотрел сквозь стекло и сказал:

— Лакросс. У меня только стало получаться.

Стайлз вспомнил отлетевшую мертвую голову и вздохнул.

— У меня тоже. Ладно. Новых выпусков «Человека-паука».

— Знал, что есть причина, по которой ты мне не нравишься. Нет, я следил за «Бэтменом». Горячей воды.

— Ну вот не надо! Дерек же починил нагреватель!

— Да, но он сказал, что в следующий раз я сам пойду за дровами. Экономия.

— Чего их экономить, лес кругом?

— Вот и я так ответил. А он — что скоро зима.

— Ну и что? Нас все равно тут уже не будет.  — Стайлз прикусил язык и замолчал. Дерек что, не верит, что он прорвутся из города?

Проезд был перегорожен, Стайлз выругался и сдал назад.

— Надо было ехать, как в прошлый раз. Вот, вот чего мне не хватает! Навигатора с наложенной картой зомби-скоплений и перекрытыми дорогами! Я хочу свой смартфон!

— От спутников сейчас мало толку. — Айзек равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Зато у меня там вбит код от отцовского сейфа. Что? — Стайлз перехватил недоверчивый взгляд Айзека в зеркале. — Он часто их меняет, проще не запоминать.

— Мне кажется, я бы смог запитать твой мобильник от аккумулятора. Отец иногда вырубал свет, а мне нужно было в сеть, в общем… Если найдем живую батарею, я попробую.

— Не проще собрать переходник и воткнуть в прикуриватель?

Они, наконец, вывернули на нужную улицу. Дома Арджентов пока не было видно, но ехать оставалось всего ничего, и Стайлз сбросил скорость. Пара мертвяков брела по дороге, еще один полз, ну, этому недолго осталось, развалится через пару метров.

— Я возьму ремингтон, — сказал Стайлз. — И мне нужен второй дробовик, сделаю обрез, все полегче нести.

— Питер просил М16. И гранатомет.

— Ну-ну, потащит сам. Хотя… гранаты нам бы пригодились.

Дорога вильнула влево, и они вырулили на финишную прямую.

— Черт! — воскликнул Стайлз.

Проклятые зомби зажали дом Арджентов в кольцо.

— Чего им там надо? Никого же нет.

— Может, прячется кто, а они учуяли?

— Думаешь, кто-нибудь сунулся бы внутрь после фейерверка, который мистер Арджент устроил у крыльца?

— Кто-нибудь пришлый.

— Кого-нибудь пришлого загрызли бы еще на въезде в город.

— Другие охотники.

Они посмотрели на окна, те были забиты, как и неделю назад, никаких признаков жизни, смотрового пункта, хоть чего-нибудь. Ни движения внутри, ни звука, только урчащая толпа мертвецов.

— Давай я отвлеку их, а ты проберешься в дом, — предложил Айзек.

— Все не отвлекутся, вон их сколько. А начну стрелять, вернутся остальные.

— Тогда что?

Зомби толкались у калитки.

— Чего они ждут?

— Смотри, — Айзек толкнул Стайлза под руку и указал на соседний дом. — Кто-то следит.

Занавеска в зарешеченном окне качнулась, будто кто-то отпрянул назад от стекла. Форточка была открыта, и проглядывало дуло винтовки.

— Это, наверное, мистер Джеймсон, — сказал Стайлз. — Видел его пару раз.

Дуло исчезло.

— Ну и что теперь, назад?

— Погоди секунду. — Стайлз снял руку с руля, глядя, как один мертвяк переступает границу участка Арджентов. Остальные вереницей потянулись за ним и вскоре заполонили всю лужайку перед домом. — Может, они зайдут внутрь? А мы тогда проскочим в гараж.

Айзек оглянулся.

— Джеймсон вышел. — И правда, мистер Джеймсон вышел на крыльцо и стоял там, наблюдая за мертвой толпой. — Винтовку опустил, дурак. — Винтовка стояла, прислоненная к косяку.

— Дурак, — согласился Стайлз и отвернулся.

В толпе мертвецов попадались знакомые лица, учитель химии, Марк, парень, который на математике сидел справа от Стайлза, Лайла, она жила в трейлере на окраине города и, говорят, водила к себе мужиков, старьевщик Барт, который вечно ходил по улицам со своей тележкой, он и сейчас толкал ее перед собой. Но многие лица уже расплылись в невнятную зеленовато-бурую массу, одежда истлела, и узнать в ходячих трупах соседей и знакомых не получалось. Оно и к лучшему, подумал Стайлз.

Зомби, стоявший рядом с дверью, поднял гнилую руку и потянулся к дверной ручке. Уцепился кое-как, повернул…

И тут грянул взрыв.

…ночью Стайлз проснулся от холода. Спали не раздеваясь, вповалку в одной из комнат дома Хейлов, той, в которой были четыре стены и сквозь потолок не просвечивали звезды. Дрова в крохотной печке уже прогорели, круглые железные бока остыли. Дерек во сне откатился к стене и навертел на себя все одеяла. Ни Питера, ни Айзека в комнате не было, Стайлз не помнил, чья сегодня очередь караулить. Он влез в кеды и выглянул наружу, керосинка не горела, тьма в комнате и за единственным не заколоченным наглухо окном стояла кромешная, видно, поспал он совсем мало, и луна еще не показалась из-за деревьев.

С крыльца доносились тихие голоса, и Стайлз замер, не желая мешать.

—…все полыхнуло, балки поехали, а этот Джеймсон вдруг бросился через дорогу — и прямо в дом, всех мертвяков растолкал. Черепица полопалась, такой треск стоял… Как от стрельбы. А потом крыша рухнула внутрь.

Вернувшись, они не рассказали Хейлам про мистера Джеймсона, только про взрыв. Айзек сразу пошел возиться с батареей, собрал все-таки переходник, Стайлз включил смартфон, а потом Питер явился со своим маком, и долго сидел, уставившись в монитор, разглядывая какие-то адреса. Стайлз переписал код и поехал домой, Дерек отправился с ним, но около бывшего жилища Стилински было пусто, в доме тоже никого, и они спокойно забрали оставшееся у шерифа оружие. Стайлз взял себе беретту, из которой учился стрелять, и один из дробовиков, отец пару раз ходил с ним на гусиную охоту.

Обратно приехали уже затемно и больше ничего не обсуждали, обошли периметр, проверили растяжки и легли спать.

—…он так кричал внутри, и эти тоже.

Питер что-то ответил, но Стайлз не разобрал. Он подумал, что, наверное, Питер не тот человек, который может оценить историю о пожаре, но Айзеку виднее, кому изливать душу.

— Я бы так не смог, — сказал Айзек.

— И правильно. — На этот раз Стайлз услышал. — И так можешь подохнуть в любой момент, зачем торопиться?

По ногам ударило сквозняком — открыли входную дверь, и Стайлз побрел обратно в комнату.

Дерек не спал, он перевернулся на спину и, когда Стайлз вошел, откинул уголок одеяла. Выйдя в гостиную, Стайлз забыл закрыть за собой дверь, и комнату выстудило напрочь. Ничего не говоря, он нырнул в постель и, прижавшись к теплому боку, через секунду уже видел сон.

Утром решали, как идти. Сошлись на том, что сначала до Бейкерсфилда, куда за пару дней до всего этого уехала школьная команда по лакроссу, бедный тренер, лежавший в больнице с переломом, проклял всех врачей и велел не возвращаться без победы.

— Даже если Скотт с Джексоном идут нам навстречу, дорога тут все равно одна, — сказал Стайлз. — А если они пробираются лесом… Вы же учуете их?

Дерек не выглядел сильно уверенным, но Питер кивнул.

— Учуешь, Дерек, — сказал он племяннику.

— Допустим, — вмешался Айзек, — они выжили.

— Они выжили, — сказал Стайлз.

— Они выжили, мы встретились — и что дальше?

— Миннесота.

— Миннесота? — Дерек обернулся к Питеру. — Я не пойду к Агате в стаю.

— Там у нас больше шансов выжить.

— Кто такая Агата? — спросил Стайлз.

— Не важно. Еще предложения?

— Ну… Отец говорил мне, если получится, податься к его брату.

Дерек… фыркнул?

— Чувак, — сказал Стайлз, — без обид, но мой дядя не такой, как твой. Эмм… извини, Питер. — Питер махнул рукой. — Хотя отец говорил, что он чокнутый. Торчал все время на форумах выживальщиков, скупал оружие, всю ферму перестроил. Но сейчас вот я бы не отказался от бомбоубежища, пусть даже оно под коровником.

— Особенно под коровником, — сказал Айзек. — Консервы достали.

Так ни до чего и не договорившись, загрузили машину (Стайлз с тоской посмотрел на оставшиеся пару канистр с бензином), зарядили оружие, Стайлз сел за руль, а трое оборотней, переменившись, заняли места у окон.

— В Сакраменто пойдем смотреть на поезда, — сказал Стайлз, сбив и переехав первого зомби, — отец рассказывал, там самый большой железнодорожный музей в мире.

— На дрезине не поеду, — предупредил Питер, снимая одним выстрелом сразу двоих.

Дерек добил третьего, и Айзек протянул им патроны.


	3. Пустыня Мохаве, Невада

Когда Стайлз пошел в первый класс, мама подарила ему книжку про звезды. Из старой кинопленки он смастерил себе очки для наблюдения за солнцем, вкопал во дворе гномон определять время и стороны света, а в гостиной по вечерам изображал затмение с помощью лампы и воздушных шариков. Он рисовал в тетрадках солнечную систему и заучивал имена спутников Юпитера. Он мог найти на небе созвездия Дракона и Близнецов, Лиры и Цефея, Персея, Андромеды и Возничего, Большого и Малого псов…

Стайлз смотрит вверх. Над головой в Кассиопее перевернулась «W», Малая медведица опрокинула ковш над Большой, и вон то, наверное, полярная звезда. Остальное забыто.

Небо чистое восьмой день подряд. В пустыне оно очень высокое, луна карабкается наверх долго и долго спускается обратно к земле. Шесть ночей она худела у них на глазах, пока не исчезла совсем, шесть дней следы от веревок у Дерека на запястьях сходили все медленней, медленней исчезали трупные пятна, дольше поднималась температура тела, тяжелее расхаживались мышцы, и все труднее становилось удерживаться на промежуточной стадии трансформации, Дерек то и дело соскальзывал ближе к волку. А на седьмую ночь небо осталось темным, а Дерек — мертвецом. Ту ночь Стайлз не спал совсем, все сидел рядом, смотрел, как разрастаются следы разложения, затягиваются мутной пленкой и стекленеют глаза, высыхают и становятся бурыми недавние ссадины… Когда Дерек рвался с цепи, Стайлз осторожно тыкал его под ребра клюшкой для лакросса, стараясь оттолкнуть, но не нанести новых повреждений.

Под утро Стайлз провалился в обморочную полудрему, а когда очнулся от голодного рыка рядом, увидел, что по часам прошло всего двадцать минут. Он думал пересидеть день взаперти, но жадная мертвая толпа уже тянулась к казино, где они прятались, и Стайлзу было жалко патронов. …и он не был уверен, что справится один.

Утром вышли из Лас-Вегаса и, поколебавшись, углубились в пустыню. Да, тут тошнотворно жарко днем, к ночи температура падает на десятки градусов, и всю воду надо нести на себе, зато, решил Стайлз, зомби не пойдут сюда, гиены и игуаны им не по зубам, а если кто и забредет, видно его будет за милю. Стайлз надеялся пройти по краю, а там вернуться на шоссе и пополнить запасы где-нибудь в Сент-Джордже.

Ночью небо снова было черным, Дерек рвался с привязи, и Стайлз поменял ему повязку, потому что та вымокла от слюны. Где-то вдалеке выл койот, но Дерек даже не повел ухом, словно и не слышал.

Стайлз хотел идти вперед, но света звезд не хватало, и он вымотался за день, солнце вытянуло из него все силы, глаза жгло от того, как всматривался он вперед, чтобы не сбиться с пути, шею противно тянуло, потому что он постоянно выворачивал голову назад проверить, в порядке ли Дерек.

Они остановились под юккой, Стайлз привязал Дерека к толстому перекрученному стволу, а сам повалился рядом прямо на камни и, только когда холод дошел до поясницы, поднялся за одеялом.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он Дереку, но ночь, конечно, такой не оказалась, острые камни впивались в спину, Дерек хрипел, где-то рядом по земле шуршали ящерицы, выли койоты, Стайлз закрывал глаза и падал в сон, потом открывал их — а над головой по-прежнему было темно, он лежал и боялся, что сейчас его сожрут, и Дерека сожрут, или Дерек его сожрет, или…

…пошли дальше, как только небо посветлело.

— У нас был реальный шанс встретиться с пумой, ты знаешь? — Дерек сегодня еще невменяемее, чем вчера, поэтому Стайлз говорит вдвое больше. — Вот это было бы смешно. Пережить оборотней, пережить зомби — и попасться в когти кугуару! Сколько бы показаний в протоколах сразу стали правдой! Он прыгает на спину и ломает хребет, ты в курсе, Дерек? Что я спрашиваю, конечно, в курсе. — Стайлз вздыхает, осматривается на всякий случай, но подкрасться зверю вроде бы неоткуда.

—…у нас с Айзеком была игра, знаешь? Кому чего не хватает в зомби-мире. Вот сейчас мне охуенно не хватает гуглокарт. Я надеюсь, мы не заблудились, Дерек, потому что я не умею вынюхивать направление — и ты видел эти кусты? Все на одно лицо. И камни, и вон ту змею я тоже видел и — ох черт, это же гремучка!

Обойдя опасную змею по дуге, Стайлз продолжает:

— У меня осталась банка тушенки, и она жжет мне задницу через рюкзак, потому что солнце здесь ядовитое, Дерек. Тебе-то, конечно, не жарко, но, между прочим, ты разлагаешься. И, Дерек, извини, конечно, ты воняешь. Ты знал старого Билли? Из городского морга? Когда он заходил в магазин, люди всегда уступали ему место в очереди. Нет, он мылся, но этот запах… въедается намертво. — Стайлз смеется. —  Он был едва уловим, едва-едва, но этого хватало.

Стайлз наступает на колючку и прыгает на одной ноге, подошва совсем вытерлась и скоро, наверное, отвалится. Цепь натягивается, и Дерек скалится.

— Ой, прости, чувак.

Они забирают в сторону от колючего ковра, неоновая ящерка выщеривается на Стайлза с земли.

—  Я где-то читал, что животных с ярким окрасом жрать нельзя, — задумчиво продолжает Стайлз.  — Или я это только что придумал? В общем, у нас банка тушенки, немного бобов, сухари, пара энергетических батончиков, от которых слипаются зубы и… — он перекатывает на языке круглый камушек, который подобрал у ручейка, помогает, рот пересыхает не так сильно, но пить все равно хочется постоянно. — И вода тоже заканчивается, так что нам лучше бы выбраться отсюда побыстрее, а то будем питаться медом и акридами.

…хотя на Иоанна Крестителя Стайлз смахивает мало, чего уж там. Он скорее Моисей, сорок лет ведет свой народ по пустыне и ждет, когда тот войдет в разум. Отсутствие ежесуточной порции манны не помогает. Да и дождь бы не помешал.

Дерек вдруг спотыкается и падает, Стайлз, запутавшись в цепи, летит следом, больно режется о камни, но это ерунда, он вскакивает и поднимает Дерека, тот бешено вращает глазами и тянет к Стайлзу руки, пальцы скрючены, как птичьи когти, и один повис, выйдя из сустава. Вот это уже плохо. Могут ли альфы отращивать себе пальцы? Стайлз отрывает от рубашки полосу ткани и бережно заматывает Дереку ладонь.

— Чтобы ничего не потерялось по дороге, — объясняет Стайлз. — Ты уж не разбрасывайся конечностями.

Когда горло сжимает какой-то странный спазм, Стайлз едва не давится своим камнем, выплевывает его, хватает драгоценную воду и пьет, забыв об экономии, лишь бы растворился проклятый комок в горле.

Может, альфы и могут отращивать пальцы, но увидит ли он альфу еще раз?

— Ты уж держись, — просит Стайлз. — Я бы хотел показать тебе Солт-Лейк-Сити, конечно, там нечего показывать, и,  по правде, я не был нигде, кроме Бикон-Хиллс и побережья, но это самый крупный город по нашему маршруту на ближайшие сутки-трое.

Дерек хрипит и давится слюной.


	4. Фресно, Северная Калифорния

Если честно, Стайлз не верил, что Скотт жив. Джексон, наверное, да, этот выживет везде, а вот Скотт… Прошло почти три недели с отъезда лакросс-команды, и если Скотт еще не вернулся домой спасать любимую Эллисон… наверное, с ним что-то случилось.

Бензин кончился на подъезде к Фресно. Стайлз настоял, чтобы они оттолкали джип с дороги, и, пока остальные выгружали вещи, нежно погладил капот. Вот и все, последняя ниточка, связывавшая его с домом, порвалась. Стайлз вспомнил, как сдавал на права и как долго откладывал в копилку деньги на завтраки, пока отец не получил на работе премию и не повел его к Тиму-жестянщику выбирать. Они все выходные провели, ковыряясь под машиной, а потом Стайлз снес зеркало, заезжая в гараж…

Он взял протянутый рюкзак и пошел прочь.

Сначала шагали прямо по дороге. Город уже виднелся на горизонте, по обеим сторонам шоссе потянулись магазинчики с расколоченными стеклами и пустыми витринами, потом разоренные дома с когда-то ухоженными, но уже начавшими зарастать палисадниками; низкие узорчатые ограды были повалены, а в деревянных изгородях — вытащены все колья. Бледное сентябрьское солнце забралось повыше, стало припекать по-летнему, и они сошли с асфальта на дорожку за обочиной. Идти по разлетевшемуся гравию было неудобно, но зато сюда падала тень, и кусты скрывали от посторонних взглядов со стороны шоссе. Стайлз шел первым, так глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил беспокойство спутников, и очнулся, только услышав цоканье копыт. Копыт?

Он оглянулся. Айзек, сверкая желтыми глазами, вынюхивал что-то в воздухе, Дерек застыл с пальцем на спусковом крючке, один Питер был безмятежен, привалился к дереву и спокойно ждал чего-то.

— Кто там? — одними губами прошептал Стайлз.

— Там… — на лице у Айзека было недоумение. — Лошадь?

Питер кивнул.

— И человек, — беззвучно добавил Дерек.

Стайлз с опаской подобрался к кустам и, раздвинув ветки, выглянул на дорогу. Маленькая, но крепкая бурая лошадка тащила по шоссе… прицеп? Точно, обычный автомобильный прицеп. В прицепе сидела хмурая девушка в пончо, толстые черные косы змеями спускались на грудь, одна рука висела на перевязи, зато другая крепко сжимала револьвер, и когда Стайлз, подавшись назад, с хрустом наступил на сучок, над головой у него просвистела пуля.

…хмурую девушку звали Таллула, она ехала к своему брату.

— Хотела отправиться сразу, — рассказывала она Стайлзу, который забрался в прицеп вместе с ней, остальные шли рядом, — но мать слегла с воспалением легких, когда все это началось. Только поднялась с постели.

— И ты оставила ее одну?

Таллула рассмеялась.

— Она одна ходила на медведя. Что ей какие-то мертвяки, пока ружье в руках держится. Вот Лута, — она помрачнела, — другое дело. Он давно городской, если не спрятался где, его уже сжевали.

— Эй, — Стайлз успокаивающе сжал ее ладонь, — с ним все хорошо, вот увидишь.

В город вступали осторожно, сразу свернули с центральной улицы и стали пробираться переулками. Мохнатая лошадка терпеливо обходила мусорные кучи, разбитое стекло и покореженные столбы, Стайлз с Таллулой напряженно смотрели вперед, Дерек и Питер прикрывали тылы. Айзек шел чуть сбоку от прицепа и все вздергивал нос в воздух, он никак не мог привыкнуть, что зомби ему заранее не учуять, оборотнический нюх тут не выигрывал у человеческого, слышал ту же гниль и на том же расстоянии. 

Впереди дорогу перекрыло огромной рекламной растяжкой, упавшей с фасада обшарпанной многоэтажки, взяли влево. Узкая улочка была свободна, только одинокий мертвец ковырялся в мусорном баке. Таллула сняла его одним метким выстрелом.

— Девятнадцать, — гордо объявила она.

Стайлз переглянулся с Айзеком.

— Четырнадцать, — сказал Стайлз.

— Двадцать один, — сказал Айзек.

Питер вздохнул.

— Мальчишки. Таллула, ты зря стреляешь. Во-первых, потратила патрон, во-вторых, на звук могут явиться остальные.

— Патронов у меня навалом, — ответила девушка. — Пусть идут, хватит каждому.

Лошадка вдруг застыла перед очередным поворотом, подалась назад, закусив удила и нервно прядя ушами. Потом заржала и встала на дыбы.

— Тихо ты, — прикрикнула на нее Таллула и соскочила на землю.

Прижавшись к стене, Дерек осторожно заглянул за угол.

— С десяток, — сообщил он. — Назад?

— Нет, — нервно сказала Таллула, посмотрев на мертвецов. — Они прямо около дома брата. Я иду туда.

Стайлз посмотрел на Хейлов, потом на Айзека. Десяток — это не так много, по паре на каждого. Ему не хотелось соваться на эту улицу, но отпускать Таллулу одну…

— Мы с Айзеком пойдем с тобой, — сказал Дерек. — Питер и Стайлз прикроют сверху.

Нижние этажи у зданий на углу были заколочены, металлические двери выглядели внушительно, и кто знает, сколько еще зомби сбежится на шум, если их выломать, но Стайлз заметил уцелевшую пожарную лестницу, так что рискнуть стоило.

Таллула разобрала хитроумную конструкцию, крепившую прицеп к оглоблям, расседлала свою лошадку и на прощание потрепала ее по холке.

— Беги домой! — Она хлопнула по крупу, и умная лошадка тут же развернулась и потрусила прочь.— Надеюсь, ее не сожрут, — вздохнула Таллула.

...голова мертвяка лопнула, как гнилая тыква.

— Пятнадцать, — прошептал Стайлз. Он прицелился снова, но зомби были далеко и шатались, как пьяные, а Дерек с Айзеком и Таллула все время двигались и то и дело оказывались на линии огня.

Питер снял двоих и сейчас тоже выжидал. Айзек выстрелил в одного, со вторым промахнулся, тот зацепил ему руку, оружие выпало, но выпущенные когти располосовали мертвое горло, зомби упал и больше не поднялся. Дерек расправился еще с тремя, Таллула свалила одного прямо на подходе к дому, в упор подстрелила второго, и сейчас у крыльца толкались только двое, да еще двое показались из-за соседнего забора, привлеченные выстрелами, еще немного — и бросятся… Стайлз нажал на курок, задел ходячему трупу плечо, тот дернулся, но устоял, Таллула тоже промахнулась, выхватила из-за пояса мачете…

— Таллула!

Стайлз сперва не понял, кто это кричит и откуда, но Таллула заозиралась и пропустила удар. Ее сбили с ног, Дерек с Айзеком бросились на помощь, Стайлз увидел, как Питер спрыгивает прямо с крыши, и сам полез вниз.

Когда они добежали до места схватки, все уже было кончено. Разложившиеся внутренности разбросало по асфальту, а какой-то мужик в драном халате рвал Таллулу у Дерека с рук.

— Лута, — тихо позвала его девушка, — все хорошо, прекрати.

Но ничего хорошего не было. Ее куртка лопнула по шву, рукав съехал, и Стайлз видел, как багровеет на плече четкий отпечаток зубов.

…Лута плакал и не подпускал их к сестре. Хейлы вышли на улицу, отогнать мертвецов, пришедших на звук пальбы и запах свежего мяса. Таллула лежала на диване, дышала редко, с присвистом, глаза у нее закатились, и белки страшно поблескивали из-под полуприкрытых век. Стайлз сжимал в руке пистолет и не находил в себе сил спустить курок. Тело девушки вдруг выгнулось дугой, она захрипела, распахнулись глаза — в них не осталось ничего человеческого, только голод и тупое бешенство, Таллула — нет, больше не Таллула — зомби, тупой мертвяк оскалил челюсть, ниточка слюны повисла на подбородке, пальцы скрючились, готовясь вцепиться и рвать… но Айзек ударил первым, когти пробили кожу, плоть, вошли в горло, а потом Айзек просто свернул мертвецу шею.

Лута в ужасе отскочил к стене, переводя взгляд с мертвого тела сестры на оборотня, он сам едва дышал, а потом просто осел на пол, потеряв сознание.

…Стайлз опять спал под боком у Дерека, только тут было гораздо теплее, в подвале у Луты еще работал генератор, и дом обогревался. Сам Лута лег в гостиной, уткнувшись лицом в куртку сестры, да так и заснул. Айзек устроился там же, на шкуре у забившегося камина. Перед этим Дерек промыл и зашил ему руку, рана была нехорошая, и они уже знали, что затягиваться будет долго, но сухожилия не повредило. Питер вызвался дежурить первым и устроился прямо на улице, Стайлз давно заметил, что он не любит оставаться в помещении дольше, чем необходимо. Таллулу закопали на заднем дворе, на могилу поставили дощечку, где Лута черным маркером для дисков написал ее имя и годы жизни.

…что его разбудило в этот раз, Стайлз не понял. Дерек спал на животе, обхватив руками подушку, одеяло сползло, и татуировка между лопаток чернела в лунном свете из окна. Забивать проемы наглухо Лута не стал, понадеялся на решетки.

Пить хотелось ужасно. Стайлз поискал футболку, потом вспомнил, что, спасибо генератору, они перестирали всю одежду, наконец-то можно было лечь, раздевшись на ночь. Он замотался простыней и вышел из комнаты.

В гостиной было пусто, ни Луты на диване, ни Айзека у камина, входная дверь плотно прикрыта, зато с кухни тянуло сквозняком. Стайлз налил себе воды. Вьюнок на окне скособочился и грозил упасть с подоконника, Стайлз подошел поправить горшок и услышал тихие голоса, доносившиеся с заднего двора.

—…ты станешь сильнее, сможешь отбиться от них, уйти отсюда.

Снова Айзек полуночничает.

— Мне некуда идти. — А это уже Лута. — И я не хочу быть монстром, как вы, не надо меня кусать. Я просто хочу, чтобы все кончилось. Я пытался… я не могу сам. И как Таллула не хочу. Помоги мне, Айзек. Пожалуйста.

Голоса смолкли, Стайлз всматривался в черноту за окном, но Айзек с Лутой стояли под деревом, и густая тень скрывала все.

Тишина длилась долго, потом ее прорезал негромкий рык, а следом раздался странный булькающий звук, будто кто-то захлебывается или давится чем-то.

Горшок с вьюнком слетел на пол и разбился.


	5. Сент-Джордж, Юта

Когда-то Стайлз хотел себе татуировку. Сначала что-нибудь вроде крутое, ну там, если зверь, то с оскаленной пастью, если дорога, то в ад, если череп — то с костями и непременной витиеватой memento mori по краю. Потом был «Властелин колец» и руны. Потом, после очередной вечеринки у Лидии, где он весь вечер просидел у бассейна, глядя как она обнимается с Джексоном посреди лунной дорожке, чуть не ушел от старого Джо с «Л.М.» в розовых шипах, спасибо, Джо набрался до полной невменяемости и уронил иглу.

Сейчас Стайлз хочет лунный календарь. Наколотый на животе, допустим, или на ногах, от щиколоток до паха. На текущий год, ладно уж, он оптимист, но не настолько. Он успел переписать из смартфона сентябрь и октябрь, ноябрь, и январь, и февраль, декабрь почему-то пропустил, а в марте не успел про полнолуние, батарея сдохла, и, когда они выбирались из города, запустил мобильником прямо в голову мистеру Роджерсу, молочнику с окраины. Теперь эта бумага истрепалась по углам и затерлась на сгибах, да и не расписал он как следует все фазы, следил больше за полнолунием. Налившись до полноты в конце сентября, луна худела две недели, пока не сошла на ноль.

Сейчас она растет. Родилась заново позавчера и еще не видна на небе, не набрала мяса даже на тоненький серп.

Стайлз устал за эти холодные и черные безлунные ночи, но еще больше — за не по-осеннему жаркие пустые дни. Сегодня он снова пытался задремать, но ритм полетел окончательно. Утром Стайлз сидит на крыльце какой-то халупы посреди кукурузного поля и выжигает прямо на деревянных ступеньках, поймав солнце в стеклышко очков — все, что осталось от прежних хозяев. Ровных букв не выходит, и Стайлз бросает затею, но оставаться на месте невозможно, надо что-то делать.

— Сиди спокойно, — говорит Стайлз Дереку, запертому в погребе. — Я скоро вернусь.

Стены картонные, нет ни воды, ни газа, только нечищеная и начавшая подванивать скважина во дворе, зато дверь в погреб здоровенная, в ладонь толщиной, торнадо хозяева  тут, что ли, пересиживали.

— Попробую добраться до Сент-Джорджа, может, найду машину, — объясняет Стайлз в эту дверь.

Он еще раз смотрит сначала в карту, потом в затрепанный атлас дорог Америки, вроде бы они и правда в двух шагах от города, тащить с собой неподъемную рассыпающуюся книгу не хочется. Стайлз берет только воду и нож, беретту с патронами и оставляет клюшку для лакросса притороченной к рюкзаку, вдруг пригодится.

Стайлз идет к шоссе через кукурузное поле, урожай почти пропал, но можно найти несколько неперезревших початков, он думает, нарвать бы на обратном пути, но, выбравшись на дорогу, тут же забывает об этом. Серая лента убегает на север, куда-то за горизонт, растянулась во всю ширь и греется под солнцем, и Стайлз может идти, может бежать, он может совсем остановиться и замереть, разглядывая трещины в асфальте, сейчас не надо ни под кого подстраиваться, не надо никого ждать, не надо тянуть и подталкивать.

Он может идти по обочине, может выпрыгнуть на самую середину и шагать прямо по разделительной полосе, нет ни людей, ни машин. Стайлз впервые чувствует себя не одиноким, а свободным, как будто ему подарили новый пустой мир, а не забрали из старого всех, кого Стайлз любил.

Кажется, Стайлз действительно выскакивает на середину дороги и стоит там, секунду или полчаса, знакомясь с этим новым миром.

…через пару миль это чувство проходит, и новый мир забыт. Солнце припекает все сильнее, в горле пересохло, и нещадно натирают чужие разваливающиеся кеды, которые Стайлз подобрал еще в Вегасе.

К городу он подходит совсем без сил и старается не думать, как пойдет назад.

Первого зомби он снимает около центральной площади, потом подходит ближе и всматривается, пытаясь решить, не был ли этот зомби при жизни мормоном. Стайлзу очень хочется посмотреть на зомби-мормона.

Дверь в универсальный магазин на месте, это хороший знак. Может быть, мертвяки не пробрались внутрь, а люди не успели растащить все нужное. Даже стекло цело, хотя запор, конечно, снят.

Когда Стайлз берется за ручку, откуда-то из спины раздается пронзительный свист. А потом… звук, которого он не слышал уже три дня.

Голос другого человека.

…Мистер Янг как раз мормон, как и мистер Риверс, которого Стайлз подстрелил у магазина.

Мистер Янг один держит оборону в Сент-Джордже.

Мистер Янг кормит его бобовой похлебкой, дает консервов с собой, дает батареек для фонарика, флягу со спиртом и еще миллион полезных мелочей, так что Стайлз едва не сгибается под тяжестью распухшего рюкзака. Мистер Янг протягиваетему ключи от своего пикапа. Мистер Янг не может ходить. Он ловко управляется с коляской и наотрез отказывается покидать родной дом. Его жена ушла за продуктами неделю назад. Его дочку укусили на второй день заразы, я месяц держал ее в подвале, говорит мистер Янг, думал, придет в себя, думал, как же так, там же внутри нее моя маленькая девочка, ее бессмертная душа, нельзя же вот так просто отобрать у человека душу? На десятый день она отгрызла у себя руку, взяла — и отгрызла, понимаешь ты, говорит мистер Янг, на двадцатый — расползлась по комнате забродившим месивом, на тридцатый… Не надо, просит Стайлз.

Он не снял с Дерека веревок и распорок, тот не может навредить себя. Вроде бы не снял. Стайлз вдруг вспоминает, что не спал уже три дня.

Кузов пикапа набить нечем, обирать мистера Янга еще больше Стайлз не может, магазин пуст, несмотря на нетронутую дверь. Тем лучше, думает Стайлз, меньше расход топлива, и так едва хватает до Солт-Лейк-Сити. А ему еще возвращаться за Дереком.

На выезде из города Стайлз глушит двигатель и сидит под указателем. Солт-Лейк-Сити — 303 мили к северу, Лас-Вегас — 119 обратно на юг.

Нельзя же вот так просто отобрать у человека разум?

Луне расти до полнолуния еще тринадцать дней.

В Солт-Лейк-Сити, сказал мистер Янг, живет мой брат, он точно выжил, он всю жизнь готовился к концу свету. У него там небольшая община, сказал мистер Янг, он примет тебя. Все наладится.

— Приму новую веру,— делится Стайлз с приборной панелью, поворачивая на север, — отпущу бороду, заведу двух жен. Нет, лучше трех…


	6. Бейкерсфилд, Южная Калифорния

Айзек нашел его, кажется, на четвертый день после того, как на Бикон-Хиллс обрушилось это сумасшествие. Нашел совершенно случайно, потому что вернулся домой за чем-то очень нужным, а Стайлз отсиживался у него в подвале и мастерил нунчаки из обрывков цепей и обломков дерева.

— Дерек тебя обыскался, — сказал Айзек вместо приветствия, а потом протянул Стайлзу дробовик. — Справишься?

— Я вообще-то сын шерифа, — сказал Стайлз. — А наш шериф, кстати, еще и охотник. Был.

— Соболезную, — сказал Айзек, — я слышал, что случилось в участке.

Мертвяков у двери Айзек прикончил, когда пробивался в дом, так что опробовать дробовик у Стайлза получилось только через пару домов от жилища Лэйхи.

Потом как-то так вышло, что они с Айзеком часто выбирались в город вдвоем, и, в общем, Айзек, конечно, был не Скотт, но Стайлз уже начал к нему привыкать, и с зомби Айзек управлялся ловко, но разговаривать с ним по душам Стайлз не хотел и радовался, что за этим Айзек почему-то обращается к Питеру.

Подслушивать Стайлз тоже не хотел, честное слово. Просто всегда оказывался не в том месте не в то время.

— Ты психопат! — Айзек почти выкрикнул это, потом замолчал на минуту и продолжил уже спокойнее: — Тебе нравится, что творится вокруг.  Не надо торопиться, ты сказал. Смерть и так на каждом шагу, ты сказал. Почему же тогда они торопятся?!

— Мне не нравится, — поправил его Питер. — Мне интересно. Следить за разрушением всегда интересно, а тут рассыпается вся человеческая цивилизация. Почему они торопятся, говоришь? Потому что они трусы. Они не могут принять мир таким, какой он есть. Убегают от выводов, которые им не нравятся. Опускают руки, как только что-то не сходится с картинкой у них в голове. Как этот твой Лута. Как Виктория Арджент.

— Миссис Арджент? — переспросил Айзек. — Почему? Она была храброй. У нее был принцип: увидел тварь — убей тварь. Ей хватило смелости признать тварь в себе.

— И не хватило смелости признать, что ее принцип может быть неправильным.

Стайлз сел на пол и подтянул ноги к груди, опустив подбородок на колени. Приготовился слушать дальше.

— Тебе ведь тоже не так плохо в новом мире, — продолжал Питер. — Подумай, катастрофы здорово упрощают жизнь. Конечно, кругом все вроде бы паршиво, но зато ты сразу избавляешься от миллиона проблем. Кем я хочу быть, когда вырасту? Какой колледж мне выбрать? Куда переезжать? Даст мне та девчонка классом старше или нет? Почему отец так со мной обращается?

Стайлз не видел, скорее, почувствовал, как Айзек дернулся, словно от удара.

— Все отходит на задний план. Все, что нужно делать — дожить до вечера. Дожил? Молодец, теперь тяни до утра. Остальное не важно. Не надо переживать, когда что-то не получается. Не осталось вещей, которые нельзя делать, тем, на которые нельзя говорить. Тебе повезло, наслаждайся хаосом, пока можешь. Скоро выжившие собьются в кучки, выберут себе надсмотрщиков и будут по кусочкам отстраивать свою тюрьму обратно. Но ты пока волен идти, куда хочешь.

— Но ты хочешь идти в чужую стаю!

— Еще раз, — сказал Питер, — так проще выжить. Поверь мне, жить хорошо. Правда, Стайлз? — Он повысил голос, и Стайлз нехотя поднялся с пола.

— Правда! — крикнул он, не выходя на улицу. — А теперь собирайтесь! Выходим через четверть часа.

...от Фресно до Бейкерсфилда чуть больше ста миль, Стайлз вообще не считал такие цифры за расстояние, пока не пришлось отхаживать эти мили пешком. Они шли целый день, заночевали в магазине на не работающей заправке, снова отправились в путь с рассветом, и только к закату им, наконец, повезло. Здоровенный черный форд стоял возле облезлого мотеля, увешанного разбитыми неоновыми вывесками. Заднее стекло было выдавлено, но зато ключи торчали в замке зажигания, и в баке плескалась пара галлонов бензина. На них и дотянули до пригорода, оставшиеся мили снова шли пешком.

Вид со стороны въезда открывался далеко, из серых домов вырастали фабричные трубы, на западе зеленели деревья, на востоке еще дымилась высоченная закрытая парковка. Шоссе сразу за указателем было перегорожено бетонными блоками, перед ними лежали доски, утыканные гвоздями и битым стеклом.

Стайлз заметил, как Дерек нахмурился, увидев заграждение, а Питер замедлил шаг и стал внимательнее всматриваться в открывающийся город. Шоссе оставили и шагали теперь вдоль, через милю вошли в  перелесок, и здания скрылись из вида. Солнце село, небо залепило тучами, задул противный холодный ветер. Быстро темнело. Деревья постепенно редели, на горизонте между стволами снова показались дома и трубы. Вышли к реке. Шоссе здесь было проложено по мосту, а дорога, по которой они двигались, наоборот, спускалась вниз к реке, лестница наверх выглядела порядочно пообтесавшейся и шла почти вертикально.

Стайлз поднимался первым и чуть не свалился, когда снизу его дернули за лодыжку. Ободравшись о бетон, он оглянулся.

— Ну что еще?!

— Быстро вниз, — велел лезший следом Дерек. Он изменился, даже в темноте было видно красные глаза и оскаленные клыки. Он с шумом втянул воздух и снова дернул Стайлза за ногу. — Сейчас!

Когда Стайлз добрался до последней ступеньки, он и сам понял, что что-то не так. Сверху доносились голоса, тяжело шаркали по асфальту подошвы, ветер принес запах ружейной смазки и —

— Там Джексон! — возбужденно зашептал Айзек. — Я его слышу!

Питер схватил рванувшегося было Айзека за рукав и потянул его в сторону.

— Все под мост, — приказал он.

Под мостом было сыро, с перекрытий капало, и черная вода у ног воняла тухлой рыбой.

— Чего мы ждем? — спросил Стайлз.

Непонятная процессия уже прошла мимо, и он не слышал ничего, кроме назойливого капанья воды, но все трое оборотней застыли, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину наверху.

— Он возвращается, — пояснил, наконец, Дерек.

И правда, через пару минут Стайлз и сам услышал шаги, а потом — он уже научился различать этот тихий, но приметный звук — щелкнул взводимый курок. Бетонная крошка с шорохом посыпалась вниз — кто-то спускался по лестнице. Темная фигура показалась в проеме, и Дерек, неслышно скользнув за чужую спину, взял пришельца в захват.

— И давно вы тут сидите? — спросил Джексон.

...Скотт был жив.

Бейкерсфилд перешел на осадное положение практически сразу, рядом была военная база, и когда Джексон со Скоттом, отойдя от шока первых дней и похоронив друзей, попытались вернуться домой, дороги уже были перекрыты, а на выездах стояли посты.

—…но Скотт все равно пытался еще, — рассказывал Джексон. — Сами понимаете, там же Эллисон. — Он закатил глаза, все-таки Джексон в любых обстоятельствах остается говнюком, отстраненно подумал Стайлз. — И вот в последнюю вылазку его погрызли. Патруль подобрал, сначала хотели добить, но, говорят, он не заразился. И не умер. Они держат его в лаборатории, я на хорошем счету, — Джексон поддернул туго затянутый поверх камуфляжа ремень, — но туда мне хода нет. У нас был врач, но ее тоже заразили, так что заниматься Скоттом некому. Завтра его должны перевозить.

— Ты знаешь, куда?

Джексон помотал головой.

— Знаю только, что обещают самолет. Тут рядом аэропорт, раз в несколько дней прилетает какой-то кукурузник.

— Мы должны его вытащить, — сказал Стайлз. — Какой план?

— Раз уж вы тут… — Джексон подумал с минуту. — Не будем ждать в аэропорту. Я знаю, как они поедут. Напрошусь в охрану, вы устроите заварушку, а я отгоню фургон.

…они гнали, как сумасшедшие, остановились только, чтобы оттащить проклятые бетонные блоки и доски с гвоздями, проскочили на полном ходу пару поселений, свернули на проселочную дорогу, потом еще и еще, пока не вырулили к озеру, а там уж по берегу проехали вглубь заповедника. Айзек всю дорогу то плакал, то ругался, временами речь становилась бессвязной, голос срывался, и он переходил на беззвучный ор. Питер сидел рядом с ним, держа свои руки поверх рук Айзека, зажимая развороченный живот, но кровь сочилась, не переставая, а когда фургон подскакивал на кочках, брызгала яркими сгустками из-под пальцев.

— Почему она не зарастает?! — кричал Стайлз, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. — Это же рана от пули, не от мертвяка!

Вместо ответа Питер указал ему на перевязанную руку Айзека.

— Все силы уходят туда, и все впустую. Сам он не вылечится.

К концу поездки Айзек затих, а Питер совсем спал с лица, был бледным, как полотно, над верхней губой собрались бисеринки пота. Дерек с Джексоном так и не выпустили из рук оружие, высунувшись из окон, то оглядывались назад, то смотрели вперед и рычали, чтобы Стайлз держал машину ровнее.

Встали у домика лесничего. Джексон выломал дверь, и они с Питером понесли Айзека внутрь. Стайлз сразу бросился к задней двери фургона и, сдирая ногти, пытался отомкнуть замок, пока подошедший Дерек просто не сорвал перекладину одним резким движением.

Дом лесничего построили посреди широкой поляны, деревья здесь отступали в лес, и их кроны не заслоняли небо. Солнце уже взошло, но и луна пока не спряталась на день, стояла выцветшим пятном над горизонтом. Бледные лучи скользнули в кузов, и Стайлз тупо уставился на пристегнутое к откидной полке тело. Дерек забрался внутрь и, расстегнув ремни, откинул клетчатое одеяло.

Потом все вокруг вдруг потемнело.

— … Стайлз! — Кто-то звал его. — Стайлз, дыши! — Звал и бил по щекам. Стайлз с трудом разлепил неподъемные веки.

— Дерек?

Дерек облегченно вздохнул.

Солнце все так же висело над лесом, не сдвинулось совсем. Стайлз метнулся глазами к фургону, и Дерек осторожно взял его за руку.

— Это же он? — спросил Стайлз. — Это Скотт?

Дерек кивнул.

Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от тяжелого комка в горле. То тело на полу… Оно было полуразложившимся, как мертвяк. И изменившимся, как оборотень.

…Айзека лихорадило весь день. Стайлз просто подходил и сидел рядом, обтирал ему лицо мокрой тряпочкой, остальные по очереди пытались унять боль, Айзеку ненадолго становилось легче, он забывался, но потом снова приходил в себя и начинал стонать. К закату он посадил голос, а когда на небо выползла луна, круглая, серебристая, почти полная, чуть-чуть не хватало до круга… Айзек хрипло взвыл и умер.

Стайлз вызвался отстоять ночью первые два часа, потом сразу же рухнул в кровать, но спал плохо, неглубоко, болтаясь где-то между сном и явью, то забываясь, то выныривая из полудремы; он лежал в комнате, а из крохотной кухоньки доносились голоса, Питер в чем-то тихо убеждал, Джексон больше молчал, изредка кидая реплики, а Дерек сперва долго говорил, не повышая голоса, а потом вдруг рявкнул на весь дом: «Не пойду к Агате, даже если это будет последняя стая на земле!» — и ударил в стену так, что кровать Стайлза отъехала в сторону на пару дюймов, а все стекла в доме задребезжали.

Утром Питер и Джексон ушли.


	7. Озеро Юта, Юта

Когда Стайлзу было семь лет, отец впервые взял его с собой на рыбалку. Может, хотел отвлечь, может, не знал, как еще начать строить отношения в их новой осиротевшей семье. Стайлз долго ворочался, «еще немножко, еще полминуточки», но отец стащил одеяло и щекотал пятки, пока Стайлз с криком не выскочил из постели. Вышли на утренней зорьке и долго пробирались по мокрой траве к озеру, с веток переливчато сыпались капли, и умытый мир дышал свежестью и прохладой. Было зябко, и Стайлз дрожал, но не так, как трясешься от сырости промозглым осенним вечером, а радостно, будто в ожидании рождественского утра. Стайлз поймал карася, гладкая серебристая шкурка переливалась в лучах всходящего солнца, Стайлз засмотрелся, и рыбка, конечно, тут же выскользнула из рук, хлестнув на прощание хвостом прямо по физиономии. Отец смеялся, и Стайлз тоже.

Тот карась был крошечный, дюйма три в длину, и весил дай бог пару унций. А вот сазан, которого притащил Дерек с берега Юты, потянет, пожалуй, фунтов на десять. Стайлз выпотрошил его, обмазав глиной, закопал в золу, и теперь дремлет, пригревшись у догорающего костра. Дерек ушел обратно к озеру. До Солт-Лейк-Сити они так и не добрались, Стайлз выехал с утра, весь день пробирался по заваленной дороге и к вечеру заглох у озера, кончился бензин.

— Не целуй меня, — бурчит Стайлз, вяло отпихивая подошедшего Дерека и глубже зарываясь в одеяло, — ты сегодня жевал мозги.

Дерек отодвигается и ворошит золу.

— Едим и выдвигаемся?

— Да, я сейчас встану. Сейчас, еще немножко.

— Какой сегодня день?

— Восемнадцатое октября. Четвертый лунный день.

— Понятно. — Дерек замолкает.

— Еще полминуточки, — бормочет Стайлз.

Просыпается он от голода, и на поляне уже совсем стемнело.

— Поспи еще, — предлагает Дерек, когда Стайлз заканчивает с рыбой.

— Не хочу идти днем.

— Там моторка на берегу, топливо есть, и днище вроде цело, думаю, смогу ее завести. С воды к нам никто не подберется. — Стайлз с минуту обдумывает его предложение, потом кивает. — Река начинается на севере, если нам повезет, проскочим до самого Солт-Лейк-Сити. Только машину жалко.

— Жалко, — соглашается Стайлз.

— Так ты поспишь?

Стайлз утаскивает нагретые одеяла в кузов и долго возится там, устраиваясь поудобнее. Месяц над головой совсем худой и очень-очень бледный, звезды тоже побледнели и висят высоко, как всегда бывает осенью. Лес дышит в стороне, ухает в чаще, стрекочет на опушке… трещат ветки — это Дерек ходит по поляне, собирает вещи. Потом издалека доносится плеск волн — ушел на озеро. Мирные ночные звуки, как будто Стайлз отправился в поход на выходные. Стайлз проверяет дробовик под рукой.

Наверное, он засыпает, потому что слышит Дерека, только когда тот, откинув задний борт, забирается наверх. Стайлз перекатывается поближе и обнимает его за шею. Кожа прохладная, пахнет озерной тиной и слегка солоновата на вкус, в волосах у Дерека запуталась камышинка.

— Не хочу спать.

Дерек переворачивается на спину, увлекая Стайлза за собой.

— Я скучал, — говорит Стайлз куда-то ему в шею, и чувствует, как Дерек сжимает руки у него на спине. — Можешь выпускать когти.

Стайлз лежит, не двигаясь, несколько секунд, вдыхая запах озера, запах Дерека, потом решительно приподнимается, расстегивает чужой ремень, стаскивает джинсы, футболку, Дерек пытается привстать, но Стайлз нажимает ему на плечо, и Дерек остается на месте.

— Хочу сегодня быть сверху, — просит Стайлз, и Дерек подчиняется.

Стайлз целует его, режется о клыки, но не останавливается, пока металлический привкус не заполняет весь рот.

— Просто лежи смирно, — шепчет Стайлз, одной рукой удерживая Дерека за горло, а другой избавляясь от ненужной одежды.

Дерек впивается когтями ему в поясницу и с тихим стоном замирает на месте.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз после, когда они без сил лежат на одеялах. — Мне нужно было… какой-то контроль. Знаешь, это такое странное чувство… словно я отвечаю за все — и ничего не контролирую.

Дерек осторожно гладит его по спине, стараясь не касаться свежих порезов, потом спрашивает:

— Я долго сидел в том погребе? Ты уходил?

Сперва Стайлз не понимает, о чем он.

— Я был в Сент-Джордже, я же рассказывал тебе про мистера Янга.

— Просто… я не чувствую времени, когда я… не я. Но мне почему-то кажется, что тебя не было рядом долго. — Дерек пожимает плечами.

Теперь очередь Стайлза молчать. Три ночи, три ночи Дерек провел, сдавшись заразе, проклятые оборотни, проклятая луна, которая не может просто зависнуть в небе идеально ровным шаром. Стайлз вернулся на поле под утро, когда он снова проезжал Сент-Джордж, заметил огонек на старой водонапорной башне, о котором рассказал ему мистер Янг, огонек зажгла его жена, чтобы выжившие знали, куда идти. Маяк. Стайлз ехал на свет, пока солнце не вызолотило все вокруг, и огонек не растаял в этом золотом сиянии. Весь день он провел то на поле, собирая годившиеся в еду кукурузные початки, то на кухне, за варкой этой кукурузы и разговорами с Дереком. Тот все так же хрипел в погребе, Стайлз бросил ему туда мяса и бутылку воды, пусть воду мертвяки и не пили. …хотя какой это разговор, если тебе не отвечают? Следующая ночь, если Стайлз, конечно, срисовал календарь правильно, была второй после новолуния, Дерек перешел с хрипов на вой, потом зарычал, сердце у Стайлза захолонуло, но он не отпирал люк, пока не услышал снизу голос. Несколько часов Дерек приходил в себя, мышцы не слушались, поврежденная истлевшая кожа отходила ошметками, роговица сохла, и Стайлз постоянно смачивал ему повязку на глазах… Сегодняшней ночью трансформация прошла гораздо быстрее, почти как раньше. Как обычно, подумал про себя Стайлз, и вдруг испугался этому промелькнувшему «обычно».

— До рассвета еще часа три, — говорит Дерек. — Поспи, я разбужу тебя и пойдем смотреть моторку.

Стайлз устраивается у него под боком, ворочается чуть-чуть и затихает, в уме считая прыгающих через яму с кольями волков. Потом все-таки не выдерживает.

— Как ты думаешь, Дерек, мне бы пошла борода?

Дерек смотрит на него как на умалишенного. Стайлз вздыхает.

— Вот и я так решил.


	8. Долина Смерти, Южная Калифорния

Стайлзу снился сон. Второй сон за ночь, от первого он очнулся, словно вынырнув из омута, и долго ждал, пока сердце не перестанет так отчаянно колотиться о ребра. Он посмотрел на часы, но его очередь сторожить еще не пришла. В кровати было холодно, Стайлз совсем отвык засыпать без теплого тела рядом. Он досчитал про себя до ста, потом от ста до одного, потом просто лежал и следил за кружевом теней на потолке… Наконец, снова заснул.

…сам он не был тогда в участке, но помощник шерифа все рассказал, и сейчас Стайлз видел, будто наяву, как отец отпирает камеры выпустить заключенных, чтобы те не сдохли от жажды, от голода, от страха, глядя, как мертвецы тянут к ним руки через решетку. Мика Уильямса упекли в кутузку всего за день до первого зараженного — толкал дурь прямо за углом школы — и теперь ждали федералов, потому что ниточка от Мик тянулась далеко. Стайлз спал, а шериф выводил Мика наружу, Стайлз спал, а Мик тянулся за заточкой… Заточка вошла под лопатку…

…и Стайлз с криком вырвался из сна. Дерек держал его, пока Стайлз не перестал трястись, вспомнив, где он находится, и только потом, откинув одеяло, которым Дерек его укрыл, Стайлз почувствовал, что ткань под пальцами стала влажной. Он плакал.

— Что тебе снилось? — спросил Дерек.

— Скотт и Эллисон, — пробормотал Стайлз куда-то в чужое плечо. — Отец.

Дерек обнял его крепче.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стайлз и отстранился, сел прямо, зло смахнув последние слезы. — Мне тоже. Ты не смотри на меня, сам не знаю, чего вдруг накатило. Сейчас пройдет.

Дерек сидел с ним, пока Стайлз совсем не успокоился.

Это все Скотт, думает Стайлз. Пока была надежда, что он жив, можно было верить, что все обратимо, как-то наладится само собой, вернется в норму. Озверевшие соседи и одноклассники, заляпанная кровью звезда шерифа на полу разгромленного участка, пустые дороги и ощерившиеся разбитыми оконными провалами дома… Шутивший про зомби Айзек, Питер, зажимающий ладонями чужой развороченный живот, Джексон в своей нелепой форме, тепло Дерека рядом, каждую чертову ночь нового спятившего мира, мили и мили пути… Все это было как будто не про Стайлза, как будто он смотрит со стороны, как будто он смотрит на сцену, но сейчас занавес задернут, и иллюзия рассеется. Все было немножко нереальным, немножко слишком красочным… Пока он не увидел мертвое тело друга.

— Давай поменяем повязку, — предложил Дерек, и Стайлз послушно протянул руку.

Сутки после ухода Питера с Джексоном Стайлз провел как в горячечном бреду. Они с Дереком куда-то шли, прямо через заповедник, мелькали деревья, потом выбрели на открытую местность, пересекли шоссе и снова вступили в лес. Если Стайлз верно помнил карту, сейчас они были в парке Долины смерти. Зелень кончилась, потянулась бурая равнина, уперлись в горную цепь, пришлось обходить… И дальше Стайлз помнил только камни  и растрескавшуюся почву. Кажется, он спотыкался. Кажется, пару раз упал. Кажется, последнюю милю Дерек тащил его на себе.

Устроились на ночь в маленькой сторожке недалеко от дороги. Стайлз под вечер пришел в себя, выполз на улицу. Нагретый за день воздух остыл, и с земли тянуло холодом. Дерек рубил дрова где-то за домом, в домике сторожа, к счастью, кроме обогревателя была еще и печка, видно, привыкли к авариям на линии.

В сторожке было две двери, та, через которую они вошли, и задняя, сейчас наглухо забитая, выходившая в маленький огород. Выглядело все тоскливо. Зелень в фанерных ящиках пожухла, деревья в кадках сохли без полива и сбросили половину листвы, а вода в источенной жучками бочке зацвела и отдавала гнилью. Дерек мерно работал колуном, аккуратная горка дров на земле росла, Стайлз хотел помочь, но топор был только один. Тогда он вынес из сарая лом и пошел к задней двери. Когда кругом зомби, всегда хорошо иметь запасной выход.

Дерек сдвинулся в сторону, освободив Стайлзу место. Сначала дело шло хорошо, дерево высохло и потрескалось на жаре, но потом лом соскользнул, доска с глухим чпоканьем отлетела от косяка, и Стайлзу распороло руку ржавым гвоздем.

— Было бы смешно загнуться от столбняка посреди зомби-апокалипсиса, — сквозь зубы прошипел Стайлз, стараясь не дергаться, когда Дерек обрабатывал рану спиртом.

— Придется зашивать, — предупредил Дерек, не поднимая головы.

— Тогда перестань лить впустую. Уж лучше внутрь.

Дерек отлил немного жидкости в блюдце, бросил туда нитку с иголкой, а фляжку протянул Стайлзу.

Спирт на вкус оказался ровно таким, как Стайлз и думал — огненным. Он глотнул раз, другой, закашлялся, Дерек придержал его за плечи. В голову ударило быстро, но когда игла пошла по коже, все равно захотелось отдернуть руку, Дерек держал крепко, как тиски, но Стайлз все равно, сам того не замечая, искусал все губы.

…ткань присохла, и, когда ее наконец сняли, поверх шва выступила сукровица, но рана не загноилась, спасибо и на том. Дерек перебинтовал руку, Стайлз подвигал на пробу, потом взял в руку пистолет. Шов противно тянуло, когда он сжимал рукоятку, и Стайлз не был уверен, что удержит прицел.

— Извини, — сказал он.

— Ничего, посидим пока здесь. Я осмотрелся сверху, кругом никого.

Он привстал с кровати, но Стайлз остановил его, потянув за рукав.

— Тогда не уходи. Чего там караулить?

Помедлив немного, Дерек скинул рубашку и лег рядом со Стайлзом поверх одеяла.

— Ближе, — попросил Стайлз. — А то мне будет неудобно.

— Неудобно что? — не понял Дерек.

— Вот это. — Стайлз придвинулся сам, неуклюже привстав на здоровой руке, наклонился над Дереком и прижался к его рту.

Солнце пустыни за день иссушило кожу, губы обметало сухой коркой, и от неловкого поцелуя ранки тут же разошлись, Стайлз оторвался на секунду, потом прильнул снова, слизнул капельку крови. Дерек под ним, кажется, задержал дыхание, застыл, он не отвечал, но спустя минуту — или целую вечность, Стайлз не был уверен — с шумом выдохнул и приподнялся навстречу, а потом и вовсе перекатился по кровати, подмяв Стайлза под себя. Стайлз коротко вскрикнул от прострелившей руку боли, и Дерек опомнился.

Они замерли, переводя дыхание.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул.

…«Дерек тебя обыскался», сказал Айзек, когда они встретились. Сначала Стайлз думал, что Дерек искал его из-за Скотта, потом, когда они прошагали вместе до Бейкерсфилда и дальше, перестал думать об этом вовсе. Сейчас они шли вместе, вот что было важно.

…хотя прямо сейчас они не шли, третий день сидели в Долине смерти. Поленниц на заднем дворе стало уже две, а Стайлз почистил колодец и стал поливать иссохшее дерево в кадке.

— Мы могли бы переждать здесь, — сказал Дереком однажды вечером.

Переждать что, хотел спросил Стайлз, конец света? Он промолчал, вспомнив Питера. «Выжившие собьются в кучки…». Может быть. Всегда есть те, кому удается спастись. Есть те, у кого получается отсидеться на месте, и есть те, кто идут. Есть те, кто разбивают на пожарище сад, и те, кто уходят с пепелища прочь.

Дерево в кадке сбросило последние листья.

…за окном взлаял койот, и почти сразу же хлопнула входная дверь.

— Выходим утром, — сказал Стайлз, не поднимая головы от стола с разложенными деталями пистолета. Рука подживала хорошо и почти не причиняла неудобств. — Я уже набрал воды, и вещи готовы, осталось только оружие собрать.

В ответ промолчали, и Стайлз, забеспокоившись, кинул взгляд на дверь. Дерек застыл в проеме, в лице у него не было ни кровинки, куртка пропала, а рубашка была разодрана в клочья, словно он продирался через лес, или прокатился по камням, или… С мачете в правой руке капала кровь, а когда Дерек повернулся, Стайлз замер от ужаса. Прямо над кистью чернел укус.

— Стайлз, — выдохнул Дерек и шагнул внутрь. В два шага пересек комнату, рухнул на кровать. — Я заразился..

— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — лихорадочно зашептал Стайлз, — как же так? Тебя уже ранили, Айзека ранили, все было нормально…

— Царапины. Тут укус.

— Нет!

— Я чувствую это, Стайлз. Иди сюда.

Стайлз добрел до кровати и застыл у изголовья. Дерек побледнел, на лбу выступила испарина, и глаза… они постоянно меняли цвет, то вспыхивали красным, то возвращались к обычному цвету, то чернели из-за закрывающих радужку огромных зрачков.

Дерек протянул Стайлзу мачете.

— Не стреляй, — сказал он. — Они идут с запада, с первой партией все, но остальные… Лучше так.

Стайлз машинально взял мачете и кулем осел на пол, заморгал, прогоняя закипавшие в уголках глаз слезы.

— Дерек… — начал он и остановился, не зная, что сказать.

— Сейчас, Стайлз.

Глаза у него закатились, тело выгнуло судорогой. Стайлз занес мачете, но ударить не смог.

Дерек захрипел и открыл глаза. Тупое, голодное бешенство плеснуло на Стайлза из-под ресниц, а потом монстр рванулся вперед.

Стайлз отлетел к окну, рассек висок о подоконник и упал на пол, хватая воздух. Дерек навис над ним, из оскаленной пасти капала слюна, и Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы это не стало последним, что он видит. За стеклом вставала над горизонтом полная луна. Хриплый клекот вдруг прервался, Дерек взвыл так, что у Стайлза заложило уши, в пустыне отозвались койоты, и, метнувшись взглядом обратно к Дереку, Стайлз увидел, как оскаленные зубы вытягиваются в клыки, лицо меняется, а безумие уходит из его глаз, сменяясь алым свечением.


	9. Солт-Лейк-Сити, Юта

«Ходячих мертвецов» они начинали смотреть вместе со Скоттом, сто лет назад, за пару недель до того, как Стайлз той ночью потащил друга в лес. Они посмотрели всего две серии, и Стайлз так и не узнал, отпилил ли все-таки мудак Диксон себе руку, чтобы выбраться из наручников, или стал закуской. В этой второй серии была хорошая идея насчет того, что делать, если вам надо срочно пробраться через толпу зомби. Мерзкая, но хорошая. Лишь бы не пошел дождь — небо хмурится с утра.

Конечно, больше мерзкая, чем хорошая, думает Стайлз, обмазывая требухой зарезанного им мертвяка руки. Потом лицо и волосы. Он думал, что его вывернет сразу же, но нет, желудок успокоился после пары легких спазмов, видимо, за время блужданий с зомби под боком Стайлз притерпелся.

— Мне кажется, я что-то к тебе чувствую, — сообщает Стайлз Дереку. — Нет, я конечно, и раньше что-то чувствовал. И до того, и когда мы… Просто, кажется, я так и не сказал тебе об этом. Питер был не прав, всегда есть темы, на которые сложно говорить. …ты, наверное, думаешь, это все адреналин? Или инстинкт, вроде, мы живы! живы!.. Я и сам так думал, но теперь не знаю.

Немного подгнившего мяса на куртку, мягкую печень растереть по джинсам. Это все ужасно, думает Стайлз, но будем считать, что сдохнуть из-за слабого желудка еще хуже. Дерек, который до этого как обычно рвался с цепи и мотал головой, пытаясь содрать повязку, тут же теряет к Стайлзу интерес, успокаивается и начинает осматриваться по сторонам в поисках добычи.

Отплыли с Юты они на рассвете, топлива хватило ненадолго, и большую часть пути их просто несло течением, пока не выбросило посреди какого-то парка в Солт-Лейк-Сити, река здесь разлилась, запруженная ниже горой строительного мусора. Надо было выбираться и искать машину. Стайлз подхватил рюкзак с самым ценным, остальное навьючил на Дерека и повел его к дороге, «Джордан Ривер Паркуэей Трей», сообщал указатель, а дальше — «Кристал Ривер драйв», «Ривер блафф драйв», «Риверделл-Роуд»… В конце концов они выбрели на небольшую площадь, наверняка тоже названную как-нибудь в честь реки, табличка с названием была сорвана, стекла нижних этажей в домах разбиты, и за эти месяцы не нашлось никого, кто заколотил бы их досками. Город был мертв. Посередине площади стоял молельный дом, и когда Стайлз пытался затащить своего упрямого спутника в неприметный проулок, двери дома вдруг распахнулись, и толпа зомби вывалила наружу.

Пожалуй, на зомби-мормонов Стайлз насмотрелся до конца жизни.

Проулок заканчивался тупиком.

…напоследок Стайлз вымазывает мертвечиной рюкзак, намечает кратчайший путь через площадь и, поудобнее перехватив дробовик, шагает вперед. Цепь от ошейника Дерека пристегнута к его поясу, в левой руке у Стайлза клюшка для лакросса, он толкает ей Дерека в спину, заставляя цепь держаться натянутой. Стайлз боится, что если оставить Дерека позади, он может рвануться в эту толпу… смешаться с ней.

Он идет медленно, аккуратно обходя мертвецов, стараясь не смотреть на их лица, но взгляд все равно проскальзывает по вытекающим глазам, провалившимся носам… у некоторых уцелели солидные бороды, но у большинства на подбородках торчат какие-то полусгнившие клочки. Стайлзу кажется, что иногда мертвые головы поворачиваются в их сторону, но он заставляет себя шагать, и зомби, шатаясь, пробредают мимо. Дерек идет спокойно, иногда скалясь на чужаков, но не пытается свернуть в сторону.

Когда Стайлз ступает на брусчатку у крыльца молельного дома, с неба бьет молния, и — тут же — грохочет гром. Бог, пожалевший ему дождя в пустыне, решает расщедриться сегодня. Может, конечно, он просто любит мормонов больше, чем заблудшего грешника Стайлза.

Дождь не просто льет, он обрушивается с неба, в мгновение ока смыв мертвечину  и вымочив всю одежду до нитки, Дерек чует первым, пытается оглянуться. Стайз бросает лихорадочный взгляд на толпу зомби, потом на вход в дом, уложить бы пару этих ходячих трупов, задержать их ненадолго, а там — запереться, пересидеть, он отпускает клюшку, берется за дробовик… и поскальзывается на мокрой брусчатке. Заваливается на мостовую, натянувшаяся до предела цепь грозит разорвать его пополам, один из бородатых мертвяков оказывается совсем близко, а карабин на поясе лопается, и Стайлз падает, бьется затылком о камень и видит над собой чужую осклизлую кисть, а потом — знакомую оскаленную пасть, Дерек все-таки содрал повязку, думает Стайлз.

Вот и все, думает Стайлз.

Совершенно ничего не проносится перед глазами, и это очень обидно, обидно и несправедливо умирать, когда все, что отпечаталось на сетчатке — острые зубы и алые глаза.

Стоп, думает Стайлз. Алые глаза? Чужая рука вдруг отлетает в сторону, выдранная из плечевого сустава, пальцы разлетаются по камням с глухими стуком, как костяшки домино. Стайлза рывком вздергивают с земли и отшвыривают на ступени. Он карабкается наверх, отчаянно цепляется за дверь и переваливается через порог, оглядывается, но Дерек уже сметает его в сторону, вваливается внутрь, и Стайлз медленно оседает на пол, подпирая стеной дверь. Дерек замирает напротив, и Стайлз смотрит ему в лицо, в глаза, в которых уже привычную зеленоватую мутную одурь сменил яркий красный цвет. Это глаза Альфы.

— Дерек, — осторожно зовет Стайлз.

На дверь бросаются мертвые тела, и плечи у Стайлза ходят ходуном, и долго он так не продержится, надо встать и запереть дверь. Но это значит оказаться к Дереку спиной.

— Дерек!

Дерек не отвечает, он застыл. Он не понимает. Он не меняется: не искажается лицо, не выскальзывают когти. Но струпья на предплечьях исчезли, и с подбородка не капает голодная слюна.

Стайлз медленно поднимается вверх, удерживая дверь, наваливается всем телом, нашаривает задвижку, дергает ее в разные стороны, пытаясь вогнать в пазы. Не поддается. От очередного удара дверь дергается так, что взвывают петли, а Стайлз едва не отлетает в сторону.

Задвижка щелкает, входя на место. Он стоит лицом к двери, ждет, не в силах обернуться, ждет укуса, ждет голодного неживого скулежа, глухого звериного рычанья… Хотя вряд ли он услышит, потому что сердце подскочило к горлу и бьется там, заглушая все вокруг, сильно-сильно… но сквозь стук крови в ушах вдруг прорывается:

— Стайлз.

 

**Конец**


End file.
